


May The Devil Collect His Due

by DestinedforDestiel



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adult Content, Blood, Dark, Dom/sub, Jack's a good sub, Jake (Jack O'Lantern), Jake is a badass OC, Jumps right into the sex on 2 chap., M/M, Sacrifices, Sex, Soul Bond, Soul Dealing, Spirit Devil (My oc), Sweet love, Violence, cursing, dom!Jake, gentle sex though, rough love, shit load of angst, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedforDestiel/pseuds/DestinedforDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after becoming a Guardian, Jack gets an unexpected visit from his soul mate, Jake, also known as Jack O'Lantern, whom he has not communicated with for nearly a year. Jack soon discovers Jake is in trouble, for a deal he had made long ago, comes back to haunt him. The Devil of Spirits is there to collect Jake's soul, and Jack, being the caring sub of their bond, will sacrifice anything to stop this devil... Sell his soul? </p><p>Will Jake be able to save his lover from becoming his nemesis' personal slave? Will Jack be able to save Jake without losing his soul? Who will stay loyal to who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Devil Collect His Due

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy I guess?

It had been six months since Jack Frost, winter child of the moon, had accepted his role as the Guardian of Fun. He had a minimum of eight or ten believers- not much as the other famous Guardians, but Jack had no problem with it. He would rather start out slow on the believers rate. Seeing how distraught the Guardians became after losing just a quarter of their believers, got Jack thinking that the less the merrier. Besides, based on what Jamie and the other kids had just experienced in one night while the Battle of Pitch took place, Jack was sure that they wouldn't be losing their belief anytime soon. 

Right after all that whole Boogieman dilemma had ended, Jack was expected to go back to his lonely forest in Burgess and act like nothing ever happened between him and the Guardians. 

Boy was he wrong. 

Soon after arriving back at the Santoff Clausen, a great celebration bursted within the walls. Yay,  _they_ defeated Pitch Black. Of coarse it was called for a celebration, pointing out Pitch almost skewered their asses. But throughout the party, Jack was in full shock to discover that the celebration was also a welcoming present to the new Guardian... Him. 

He was so touched... And at the same time, felt misplaced. 

Bunny was actually  _smiling_ at him instead of chunking his very dangerous boomerangs at him, and was congratulating him instead of screaming at him to get lost. 

North was patting Jack on the back, saying how proud he was instead of ordering Phil to chunk Jack out the door. 

Sandy was... Well just Sandy. 

Tooth was more comfortable sitting around Jack, chatting with him as if they had been best buddies for centuries. 

They were all acting so different with him. And as Jack had looked around the room of smiling, bright faces, it made him think... Was this the dreams he kept invisioning? To have a family? 

To finally feel like someone important? 

When the night had ended, Jack didn't know if North was either tipped up on Vodka, or if he was fooling with him, but unexpectedly, the Guardian of Wonder lead him to a guest bedroom... A guest bedroom that seemed to be put together... Just for him. Jack was shocked- beyond measures. 

North must have saw this, because he quickly added, "I knew you'd make right decision... Vhich is why I had room made just for you." 

Jack never felt so loved and grateful. He had cried himself (happy tears though) that night. All these years, he awaited for this moment to come. To be accepted by more than one person. 

It took a while to make himself comfortable, to remind himself who he now was; he was a Guardian and part of a team, not some nuisance, or lonely invisible winter spirit anymore. He was Jack Frost; Guardian of Fun and protector of the children of the world. 

So on this particular day, Jack was getting dressed for... He did not actually know. Stuff? 

North had gave him a new Jacket- his old blue hoodie (he still kept as memory) had been reluctantly torn during his and Pitch's encounter in that damnes cavern. Jack felt sorry that he couldn't give the damn shadow a piece of his mind before Pitch was dragged down the hellhole he had crawled out of. 

This jacket didn't feel as homey as his last hoodie; it was the same blue color, but he had a silver zipper in the middle and the hood was a darker tint of blue. It was a bit less baggie and thinner, but a gift is a gift. Jack studied himself in his body mirror, posing ever so slightly until he saw satisfaction. He even made a adoring kissy face, giggling at himself. 

"Well," Jack spoke to himself, "time for another day of-  _ah!_ " He hissed at a sudden sharp pain that erupted in his chest, placing a hand on the part where his heart would be, and stumbled back a bit. It had felt like someone had just punctured a needle through him. A  _long sharp_ needle. 

But luckily, it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. 

Jack regained a few breaths, looking down at his chest which his cold hand was still pressed against, and knitted his eyebrows together in utter confusion. "That sorta hurt?" he mumbled. 

He looked into the mirror to inspect any sort of bleeding through his jacket, and when he found nothing, it only left him in bigger confusion. "Weird? That couldn't have been..." 

"Jack?" came North's voice at the door. 

Jack turned to see the man holding a tray of pancakes and orange juice; Jack assumed it was his breakfast. 

"Yeah North?" 

"I vas just vondering if you had good rest." 

Jack's eyes softened at the big man's care. He wanted to tell North the pain in his chest, and hoped if the older Guardian had another- perhaps better- explanation for the pain than Jack had began assuming himself. But, Jack would not want to make a big deal out of it and chose go ignore it. 

He nodded, throwing in a cheeky smile. "Yes. Thanks for caring, big guy.' 

North smiled and walked in, setting the tray of food on the folded- to his surprise- bed. North had to remind himself that there were many surprises about Jack; he was well mannered (at certain points) and he had much to show for than it seemed. 

Over the past six months, North grew greatly onto Jack, like a mentor or perhaps, if Jack willed, a parent of some sort. North hadn't met someone like Jack since Katharine. 

It felt good to the Guardian of Wonder. 

"I see you are leaving. Vhere to?" he asked. 

Jack shrugged, shaking his head. "Honestly, North, I have no idea," he chuckled, leaping with very agile skill, and very lightly upon his bed as if he were a leaf. Jack had practiced how to still control a bit of the wind and his frost magic without the aid of his staff. The lad still had troubles here and there, such as freezing the workshop or its workers, while doing so, so Jack decided to do most of his practice outside... Far away. 

Jack sat crisscross on the fluffy mattress. "I've been thinking on seeing Jamie again." 

North raised a curious eyebrow. "Vhat, no snowstorm?" he joked. Jack shook his head. "Nah, Bunny told me it ends up blocking his tunnels when transporting," he exclaimed with a hint of amusement in his tone. North chuckled. 

"I see. Vell, eet would be nice to visit da Jamie lad. Plus, boy eez about  _dis close,"_  North used his thumb and index finger in a cenimeter measurment, "to being placed in Naughty list. Offer him a pep talk, da?" 

Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever makes you jolly." 

North smiled and walked to the door, but before leaving, he glanced back at Jack with a twinkle in his eyes. "By zee way. Make sure you give ze children a fantastic snow day." 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You are seriously asking me to create winter havoc? What would Bunny say?" 

"Bah! Bunny needs to  _chill_ down anyvay. Plus, take eet as ee vay to pay him back for planting egg bombs in kitchen cabinets." With a bellowing laugh, North walked out the door. 

Jack laughed softly, shaking his head. "Poor Bunny. Tis a shame North had not idea who the  _real_ trouble maker was behind that incident... Eh, I'll tell him after I have my snowy fun." 

Jack then ate half of the fairly large stack of chocolate chip pancakes (which were yet again, amazingly good and satisfying) and hopped off the bed. Walking to his closet, Jack reached his hand on the top shelf and pulled out a small canister. After seeing his memories, Jack felt complete. He never wanted to forget ever again what he had done. He saved his baby sister and left he a good example to being brave and courageous. 

Luckily, as a token of her gratitude, Tooth had allowed Jack to keep his tooth canister. Jack looked down at the golden item with a soft gaze, smiling brightly. When he slept at night, he was soothed to hear his baby sister's voice calling out his name. 

It gave him something to remind himself who he was every day he stepped back into the world.

Jack stared at it for a minute more, before placing it back up on the shelf. Just as he reached, that same ping in his chest came again, but this time hit felt much harder and sharper, and it caused Jack to yelp and nearly fall back to the floor. Luckily, he caught himself using the foot of his bed. 

Jack clutched his chest area again, heaving pained gasps. The sharp intruding pain lasted there for nearly a minute, before quickly disappearing in a second. Jack whimpered in relief. "What the hell's wrong with me?" he whispered. 

Once he sorta regained composure, Jack stood up a bit more straight and walked to the door. That's it, he should really inform North about this. 

Just as he reached for the door, he felt a tug- a hand- coil around his wrist and pull him back a bit hard. Jack gasped, but he did not- will not, allow himself to be so easily vulnerable. The winter hellion's eyes flared and his lips curled in a frown. At a blazing speed, Bunny would even be jealous by, Jack countered the grip by wrapping a skilled arm behind him, pulling it across his back at amazing flexibility, and gripped his captor's own wrist. 

Instantly by his touch, a sheet of stinging ice shot up the fairly warmer hand, which earned Jack a small hiss from the figure. The hand on his wrist loosened affectively and Jack took this as his own advantage, twisting his once captive wrist, and grabbing a hold of his captor's lower arm. 

With a decent amount of strength, Jack yanked the- obvious- man forward so that a moment he was pressed against the youngest Guardian's back. An odd position. 

But that's what Jack wanted. 

Jack threw his head back, feeling his skull make contact with what should have been the nose, but what probably and most likely was the jaw of the intruder. 

There was a pained groan as the intruder stumbled back away from Jack. 

Jack grinned and- never turning around, squatting down and swung his right leg in a degree, until his leg met across a pair of jean-covered legs. 

With a yelp, the captor fell and landed straight on his back. Not a second to waste, Jack swung around and leaped in the air, taking a rough land on his captor's chest, cradling broad shoulders and caging muscled arms. 

Jack raised a threatening fist in the air. He was going to bring it down in a rough blow, but he immediately stopped, gaping at the face of his 'attacker'. 

His  _familiar_ attacker. 

It was a boy, holding a slightly older appearance than Jack; he had a ruffled mess of black ink hair that had a dark shade of redish orange at the tips. His jaw structure was lean and firm, and his skin texture was more of a warm color unlike Jack's. 

Big baby blues met bright ambers. 

A wide grin cracked upon the familiar male's face, revealing milk whites and one sharp canine. A drop of blood slid from his bottom lip, probably from when Jack's head made impact with it.

"H-Hey, babe. Geez, how I love the feisty side of you. Gives us a little kink, don't you say so?" his deep, husky voice purred. Jack looked less amused- more... Confused and surprised. Slowly, the winter spirit dropped down his fist, so it laid limply on the taller male's chest. 

"J... Jake?" 

The other- Jake- chuckled breathlessly. "The one and only- mph!" He stopped by the sting of his open wound on his bottom lip and rubbed it with his tongue. "Damn, baby. Mind aiming a bit higher," he muttered. Jack's gaze curled into a glare. 

He frowned. "Why are you here?" he growled. 

Jake smirked, but instead of answering Jack's question right away, he said, "You know, as much as I love the way you want your legs straddling me so right, I'm gonna have to ask if you could slide off please?" 

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance, but complied anyways. 

The youngest Guardian watch the broader boy sit- well tried to- sit up, but noticed how badly Jake's arms shook under pressure. Jack's eyes widened slightly and he quickly aided the other. Jack gazed on how Jack's smaller hands wrapped slightly around his bicep and smiled softly. 

"Aw. Thanks, Snowflake," he crooned. 

Jack didn't respond to his words, for he looked even more unamused- in fact, he looked irritated and angered. "No wonder I've been feeling that pain in my chest," he murmured and glared lazers into Jake's skull, "you have been using our bond to find me!" His voice risen slightly to show his anger. 

Jake smiled sadly, looking away from Jack. "Yeah. But..." his smile faded, "you've been... Jack," he met Jack's eyes with his own flare, "I haven't seen a speck of you for nearly a  _year_ , and I got worried. You could have been dead for all I know..." 

"I was  _fine_. You shouldn't have to worry. But you know how weak the bond makes you. How the bond hurts me-" this time, Jack's voice was filled with concern. 

"It was the only way to find you!..." 

Silence filled between the two. Blue eyes softened at the slightly dim eyes as tension filled between them.

Jack sighed in defeat and leaned in a bit until their foreheads touched. Both closed their eyes and Jake made a weak move of his head so he could brush the side of his nose against Jack's. The tension drifted away a bit as both relaxed.

Jack mimicked this movement. Slowly, they nuzzled their faces for a moment, playfully brushing against each other's lips.

"You need to regain your strength, Jake," Jack whispered.

To this, Jake stood a bit more shaky, yet taller on his knees, so that he towered over the smaller figure. "Thought you'd never ask," he said in relief. Gently, he moved both his hands to grab a hold on Jack's hips and pull him close in a swift move. Jack gasped lightly as their bodies met.

Jake gazed down at the winter Guardian in awe; Jack's eyes were drifted shut and his head was slightly tilted back, exposing some of his milky white neck that seemed to glow in the light. Jake took this advantage and dipped his head down. His lips captured side of Jack's angular jawline, giving it a soft nip. 

Jack had always been sensitive to touches, so by this small nip, he made a small noise and arched his body more into the broad figure. "So beautiful," Jake whispered, lowering his lips to the collar of Jack's and kissing it lightly before suckling upon the chilling skin. Jack hissed at the warmth of Jake's mouth and brought a hand up to grip the back of Jake's hair. 

Jake's hand traveled from Jack's hips, down to the round globes of his ass, squeezing it lightly. Jack made a moan and tightened his grip on the ebony hairs of his bond partner. Jake groaned at the slight pain and brought his head up. With a swift motion, he devoured Jack's mouth in a heated kiss. 

Jack felt himself go slightly lax. His mind went foggy and his legs went weak. It had been a while since he had kissed anyone... It had been a while since he had kissed Jake. He missed this.

He missed thier kiss. 

Jack felt Jake's tongue brush against his lips, teasing for entrance in which he certainly allowed into his cold moist cavern. Jake made a small hiss at the coldness of Jack's mouth, but moaned afterwards. His Jack tasted of mint.

Jack moaned sweetly by the other's slightly more warm mouth. He tasted sweet chocolate and candy.

Their tongues coiled and danced around each other in a fight for dominance. The warmth of Jake's tongue made Jack mewl, even though he hated warmth. But Jake was different, for his type of warmth made Jack feel just right. 

Jake nibbled at the cold muscle, then nibbled at Jack's bottom lip. Doing this, he slowly moved his hands a bit under Jack's jacket, yearning to mark the beautiful white skin underneath, but cold frail hands stopped him in the mist of his actions. 

"Jake," Jack groaned, moving away from the kiss. Jake made a silent pout and captured those plump blue tinted lips again, but only for a second before Jack moved away. "Jake... No." The interruptions in the kisses turned into small needy pecks. "We... Can't do... This... Here..." Jack said between kisses. He had to admit, his body trembled with need, which is why he hadn't put a stop to it sooner. But when he found it harder to communicate properly, he only then pushed his hands against the other's chest in a way to stop his moments. 

Jake, extremely weak at the moment, could only pout. "But JaAck! I feel so weak," he groaned with plead in his voice. His eyes were blown and dilated with lust and want, but were as big and undeniable as a kicked puppy. Jack's were glazed but firm. "The room's are not sound proofed... Yet," the winter spirit purred, a smirk coming upon his lips. 

Jack placed his hands from Jake's firm chest, and reached them down to press upon the red carpet floor, closing his eyes in concentration. Jake watched as his bond mate focused hard, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was Jack trying to use his powers?, he thought, but Jack can't do it without his- 

Then, Jake noticed that behind Jack a thick layer of ice crawled upon the walls and onto the ceiling. Layers upon layers of hard ice enclosed around them. Jake's mouth slanted in disbelief. 

"No way," he whispered. 

Jack made a hiss, feeling his body lose its energy without the conduit of his staff. But the sudden needy care for the taller male brought him to encouragement. He needed to keep going for Jake. 

Jake rested a shaky hand on Jack's shoulder, gazing at him softly. "Slow down, love," he whispered affectionately, "I'm not goin' anywhere." 

But Jack only did the exact opposite and tried a much faster rate. Jake sighed. He could do nothing but watch. 

Jack had always been a good sub for him. 

Soon, they were enclosed fully by a dome of ice, and only then, did Jack stop with a tired moan and slumped. Luckily, Jake caught him. During their kiss, he had gained a bit of strength. It wasn't much to hold he and Jack up by himself, but if he used more of his own strength instead of their bonds, Jake would be strong as ever for Jack. 

The poor winter spirit was breathing heavily and trembling. Jake petted his back and kissed his head, murmuring sweet words Jack always loved to hear. Jack weakly pulled away and tried standing on his jello legs. "Now to get to the hard part," he murmured. Jake stood as he did and as Jack took a step forward, he nearly fell flat on his face, if it weren't for Jake catching him. 

Breathing hard, Jake made a chuckle and aided the winter Guardian to the bed that awaited them. "It's okay, Snowflake. I gotcha. Jack O's, gotcha," Jake whispered. 

Finally, the two made it to the bed and Jake settled Jack upon the cold covers before crawling with whatever was left of his strength; he settled nicely between Jack's legs, moving his arms at each side of Jack's head. They breathed tiredly at the loss of energy.

Both spirits gazed down at each other as love for one another filled their eyes, followed by many emotions. Jake had so many questions to ask. Jack had so many stories to tell and answers to give.

But they understood they need to gain their strengths back, and there was only one medicine for that...

 Jack made the first move and tilted his head up, capturing Jake's lips between his own. Jake stilled in the sweet kiss for a few seconds, before cupping Jack's face with one hand and kissing back just as a soft. They moved their lips in sync, once or more, nibbling on each other's bottom lips. Tongues once more wrapped around each other, dancing and twirling. 

Jack motioned his hips up to grind their groins together. A spark flooded through Jake and made made him groan and copy Jack's movements, earning the smallest of his future awards. Soon, he will have Jack withering and moaning- screaming- his name. Wait... 

Jake pulled away, smirking down at Jack's flushed form. The winter spirit's cheeks were a tinged violet and his lips, tinted blue and swollen; those beautiful big baby blue eyes were glazed with full on lust and need. 

Damn, Jake wanted to say, so beautiful under me. 

"I take it that the walls are now... Soundproof?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Jack chuckled breathlessly and traced his cold small hand up Jake's bicep before pulling the broad figure down in a chaste kiss. 

"Make me scream for it, Jake," Jack purred. 

Jake didn't need to hear any more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sex at the next chapter. Maybe gentle sorta sex, you know?   
> Don't be afraid to review and like!


End file.
